Un adios y un hola
by Jess Gates
Summary: El silencio reino en tu habitacion Zelda, ambos cambiamos, que era lo difícil de entender eso, mi destino estaba en otro lugar, no a tu lado. Sentia perfectamente esta extraña sensacion de ser observado a lo lejos, asi que voltee a ver a un arbol cercano y no me sorprendio encontrarte. -Esto sera interesante-me dijiste con una sonrisa. ¡CUARTO CAPITULO! :)
1. Un adios y un hola

******Hola estoy muy feliz de escribir este fic de mi videojuego favorito, este es un fic un tanto raro pero por algun motivo que desconozco decidi subirlo, asi que disfrutenlo.**

******Capitulo one-shot: Un adios, un hola  
Parejas: Zelda, Link, Dark Link.  
Disclaimer:The Legendo of Zelda no me pertenece y esto es todo un producto de mi imaginacion y bla bla bla**

* * *

Era la hora, ya no podia prolongarlo mas. Lo unico que conseguiria era dañarme mas, no se como reaccionaria ella. Pero yo ya no lo soportaba.

Siempre habia hecho todo por ella y hasta llegue al punto de que daría mi vida por ella. Siempre sentí que ya lo había hecho, que ya había muerto por salvarla. Pero me arriesgaría una y otra vez. No era sano, muchas veces Saria me lo dijo y al fin llegue a comprenderlo, en cierto punto de mi vida llegue a preocuparme mas por ella que por mi, podria tener las heridas mas dolorosas del mundo, pero siempre ponia una sonrisa tonta para no preocuparla. ¿Que era lo que me hacia actuar asi?

Toda mi vida me lo he preguntado... Deje atras a todos, deje ir a mis amigos y mi vida como yo la conocia, me enfrente a una cantidad de peligros y a distintas aventuras. Tuve peleas epicas, e incluso pelee conmigo mismo. En esos momentos nunca me llegue a cuestionar si saldria vivo de esas peleas, tan solo era un niño en cuerpo de adulto.

Lo unico que le podia agradecer a Zelda era haberme devuelto en el tiempo y cuando al fin pasaron los 7 años en los que anteriormente estuve "dormido" por asi decirlo, empeze a comprender todo.

-Zelda- entre a la habitacion de la princesa, la cual estaba como siempre, ella miraba la luna en un asiento.

-Ah! Hola Link-me dijo al verme.-Tiempo sin verte, ha pasado algo en el Reino o simplemente vienes a verme.

-Zelda te he dicho que no tengo interes en salir contigo- le volvi a recordar a la chica de la que una vez estuve locamente enamorado.

-Pero Link, porque has cambiado de opinion, antes morias por salir conmigo.

-Simplemente abri mis ojos- dije y tu pusiste una cara de no entender del todo, pero yo no seria quien te explicara- Talvez tu tambien abras los ojos alguna vez.

-Entonces en que te puedo ayudar- estabas molesta por no conseguir lo que querias.

-Sabes Zelda a pesar de que ambos seamos adultos, sigues actuando como una niñita pequeña- me burle.

-Te diviertes Link

-Como no tienes idea-agregue divertido- Pero yo no vine a reirme de ti-retome mi actitud seria, era ahora o nunca- Me voy de Hyrule.

-No tiene nada de gracia.

-No es para nada un chiste, en serio me voy a ir.

-No podrias hacerlo, todos te necesitan.

-¿No querras decir que tu me necesitas? Zelda entiendelo de una buena vez, debo irme, tu debes aclararte, soy un simple capricho- te dije y empezaste a llorar, esto seria mas dificil de lo que pense- Si el Reino corre peligro yo volvere, te lo prometo.

-Li..Link por favor quedate- me suplicaste- quedate conmigo.

-Tu eres la Reina, pronto seras coronada- te recorde- Yo se bien porque hago esto.

El silencio reino en tu habitacion, ambos cambiamos, que era lo difícil de entender eso, mi destino estaba en otro lugar, no a tu lado.

-Adios Zelda, se que seras la Reina que todo Hyrule necesita, fue un placer haber sido tu amigo.

-¿Volveras algun dia?

-Claro que si- te dije para irme.

-Te esperare- fue lo ultimo que te oi decir.

Se muy bien que no lo harias, encontrarias a alguien y te enamorarias. Despues de un tiempo te casarias y serias feliz al lado de la persona que en verdad amas. Estoy muy seguro que cuando el tiempo pase y ya Hyrule regrese a su maximo esplendor contigo como Reina, entenderas porque estoy haciendo esto y tal vez puedas perdonarme alguna vez...

* * *

Era una noche hermosa, todos los habitantes me saludaban y yo al igual les saludaba. No sabian que no me volverian a ver en un tiempo. Todo iba a cambiar estaba seguro, pero en realidad no me preocupaba, tenia ese sentimiento de emocion como cuando se empieza un nuevo viaje. El terminar de prepararme fue relativamente facil, simplemente tuve que sacar a Epona del establo. Pero por algun motivo todo estaba extrañamente silencioso.

Sentia perfectamente esta extraña sensacion de ser observado a lo lejos, asi que voltee a ver a un arbol cercano y no me sorprendio encontrarte.

-Asi que el heroe de Hyrule, abandona su amada ciudad.

-Dark Link.

Eras justo como te recordaba, cabello y ropas negras, piel palida y ojos rubi. Aunque tus ojos estaban calmados y no emanaban esa ira interna que tenian la ultima. Parecias haber crecido un poco, incluso como si hubieras madurado inclusive mas que yo ¿Sera que tengo tanta imaginacion?

-Asi que no te alegras de ver a tu propia sombra.

-Imagine que estarias por siempre en ese maldito templo.

-Me subestimas mucho Link, en serio crees que yo estaria en el Templo del Agua por siempre- empezaste a reir, en tono de burla- Al parecer el heroe no es tan listo como todos piensan.

-¿Que quieres?- te dije sin rodeos, me estabas hartando.

- Que, que quiero- dijiste- haber Link pensemos por unos segundos, que puede querer una simple sombra como yo- pusiste pose de pensador- ¿Sera que quiero estar en Hyrule con una princesa malcriada?

-...

-No verdad, ¿entonces lo que busco es ir a una biblioteca?

-Si me vas a decir algo, apurate.

-Tan paciente como siempre, quiero hacer algo, deseo conocer el mundo. Por mucho tiempo estuve esperando en ese islote, luego de que me "mataras" segui ahi. Mientras que tu, andabas en viajes, conociendo gente y teniendo una vida.

-Si quieres venir, no me molestes- no le diria abiertamente que no tengo problema en tener un acompañante.

-No tengo intencion de hacerte las cosas faciles, pero te conozco y mueres porque este contigo en este viaje- dijiste de una manera provocativa.

-No funciona conmigo- dije- No te obligo a nada, si puedes seguirme el paso, puedes acompañarme.

-Esto sera interesante-me dijiste con una sonrisa.

Talvez seas malvado, o simplemente te caigo bien, de una forma o la otra esto sera un nuevo comienzo para todos en Hyrule, he inclusive para mi...

* * *

**Si lo se, un poco raro, pero no se me gusto, espero que tambien a ustedes.**_  
_

**Esto talvez este fuera de lo comun, pero simplemente me imagine todo esto, puede que si lo hubiese escrito mas en la tarde, y no a la madrugada me quedara mejor. Pero bueno no lo encuentro tan malo.**

**Pero mi opinion no cuenta ahora, asi que quieren saber que pasa?**

**He pensado en continuar este fic. Pero por mientras estara marcado como "completo", si decido continuarlo y ustedes quieren seguir leyendo este invento, lo cambiare a "incompleto"**

**Bueno supongo que hasta aqui llego esto, asi que saludos y ya saben dejen un hermoso y saludable rewiew.**

**Jess**


	2. No entiendes

******Helllooo mis lectores, aqui vengo con otro capitulo de mi raro fic, que no tiene sentido pero del cual amo escribir**

******Primero que nada este capitulo va para true-chan324 y miku espero que les guste chicas n.n y les agradezco sus rewiew y sus amenazas de muerte (?) me hicieron el dia. (si soy rara lo se)**

******Bueno ahora si los dejo con este capitulo y ojala les guste**

******Capitulo 2: No entiendes  
Parejas: Zelda, Link, Dark Link.  
Disclaimer:The Legendo of Zelda no me pertenece y esto es todo un producto de mi imaginacion y bla bla bla**

* * *

Me empezaba a hartar, el silencio lo soportaba pero las cosas con Dark Link eran totalmente distintas. Por su naturaleza no se oia al caminar y mucho menos se sentia, el silencio que provoca es abrumador, y me recuerda cuando lo vi por primera vez, en el Templo del Agua. Nunca logre comprender el porque de su creacion y tampoco comprendo muchas cosas, pero con el me siento diferente, muy diferente.

Se empezaron a oir sonidos en un arbol, justo atras mio y sin pensarlo saque mi espada y me movi lo mas rapido y sigilosamente al arbol.

-Vaya, ya empiezas a aprender mas de mi- me dijo mi sombra encima de una rama-Por poco y me sorprendes.

-Por todos los Dioses de Hyrule, que haces en ese arbol.

-Tenia hambre- dijiste y me lanzaste una manzana, pero te mire extrañado- ¿Que solo por ser una sombra no puedo comer?

-Es simplemente extraño- te dije cuando bajaste del arbol.

-Lo siento señor perfeccion.

-Oye Dark Li...

-¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra llamarme "Link" otra vez- me volviste a ver con tus ojos rojos.

Algo te sucedia, algo estaba mal. Tus ojos brillaban de ira, justo como aquella vez. Temi por mi, no se que daño me podrias hacer, estabas empezando a alterarte asi que intente tomar el mango de mi espada con delicadeza, pero no lo suficiente.

-¡Ah veo que no confias ni una pizca en mi!

-¿Que te sucede?

-¡¿Y porque quieres saber?!

-Dioses que te sucede Dark, simplemente me extrañe por la manzana, no por el hecho de que la comieras.

-Porque contarle algo, a la persona que me ve como una amenaza.

-No te veo como una amenaza.

-No te mientas a ti mismo.

No me estoy mintiendo, no pienso que seas una amenaza. Eres algo diferente, claro esta, pero eso no te hace amenaza ni nada asi.

-Simplemente digo la verdad.

-Le dijiste a esa princesa necesitada que abriste los ojos, pero es todo lo contrario. Has crecido pero sigues siendo el mismo niño que conoci en el Templo, el mismo niño que peleo con Majora Mask, no has cambiado en lo absoluto.

Dolio...

-¡Y quien eres tu para saber eso!

-¡SOY TU SOMBRA, MALDITA SEA!

Hiciste el movimiento de sacar tu espada, pero algo te hizo recapacitar. Asi que simplemente tomaste a Epona y te fuiste sin mas.

No tengo intencion de seguirte, no aun. Tengo muchas cosas que meditar.

Si estuviste encerrado en el Templo, hasta el dia en el que yo me fui de Hyrule, como se supone que sepas sobre lo que le dije a Zelda o lo que paso en Termina. Pero lo que mas me preocupa son tus ojos, por un pequeño momento vi dolor en tus ojos, vi todo el sufrimiento e ira, odio y venganza del que yo me he querido librar. Fue como si todos mis pensamientos negativos llegaran a ti...

* * *

-Somos entidades separadas- le dije a mi reflejo que se creaba en el agua del estanque de las hadas- Pero somos de un mismo espejo y una misma sombra. ¿Entonces porque soy yo el que debe sufrir y odiar?

-Estoy cansado de ser una maldita sombra, de tener que ser un simple contenerdor. Quiero vivir, ser alguien para el mundo, poder correr y no tener que depender de alguien a quien no le importo, quiero tener mi libertad- mis lagrimas, empezaban a afectar el reflejo del agua y de una extraña manera se que ese soy yo una simple e innecesaria sombra- ¿¡Cual es mi proposito, porque no pude morir?!

-Ha pasado tiempo Dark Link- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

-No...

* * *

**Continuara! **

**Lo se deben de odiarme, pero casi no tengo tiempo, con mi inutil colegio y sus tareas y todo eso**

**Me disculpo por el hecho de que sea tan corto, pero les prometo que lo continuare tan pronto pueda y sera completamente de Dark**

**No olviden dejar un rewiew siempre son como un impulso a continuar escribiendo... y por cada rewiew ganaran un abrazo de Link! **

**Claro psicologico**

**Los amo mucho**

**Jess**


	3. Charlas y desiciones

**Bonjuor! probablemente me quieran matar y no imaginan la pena que tengo, lo siento muchisimo, mi colegio me impedia continuar con este fic, además no se me ocurria como continuar este fic y no decepcionarlos.**

**Tal como el anterior va dedicado a true-chan324 y a miku. Gracias chicas por motivarme a seguir mi extraño fic! True-chan324 espero tus 533 rewiews y Miku espero que la espera valga la pena.**

**Capitulo 3: Charlas y decisiones  
Parejas: Link, Dark Link.  
Disclaimer:The Legendo of Zelda no me pertenece y esto es todo un producto de mi imaginacion y bla bla bla**

* * *

-Ha pasado tiempo Dark Link- dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

-No...

-En serio te molesta tanto verme, pense que me echarias de menos.-dijo la mujer que a continuacion se sento a mi lado.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Bueno si tanto te molesto puedo llamar a alguien mas.

-¿Que carajo quieres Nayru?

La diosa de la sabiduria seguia tal y como la recordaba, ojos color cielo, pelo azul claro, vestido azul y celeste; y claro su arpa no podria faltar. Nayru me miraba con ternura y amor, ella sabia todo lo que me pasaba y de las tres diosas era la que mas contactaba conmigo y se me hacia facil hablar con ella. Pues Din y su explosivo caracter y su preocupacion por el dueño de su poder no daban tiempo para hablar, Farore no podia dejar de hablar de las azañas de su heroe y de lo orgullosa que estaba al darle su poder a Link, aunque en mi opinion el valor no le era muy util que digamos; pero como yo era una contra parte de Link ella me miraba con recelo. En cambio Nayru nunca me critico y Zelda no ocasionaba problemas usando su poder para el bien.

Ella me visitaba continuamente para hablar, pero cuando Ganondorf me atrapo para darme mas poder e inculcarme un odio hacia el heroe, ella me abandono.

-Sabes que tanto te espere, cuando tiempo estuve atrapado en es templo, cuantas veces luche por no perder mi cordura- le dije sin poder mirarla a la cara.- Luche demaciado, pero nunca consegui mi libertad y ahora vienes y esperas que todo este perfecto entre nosotros.

-Estoy consiente de que me odias y probablemente no deseas mi compañia- me dijo tranquila, como ella siempre solia ser.-Pero debes comprender que mis hermanas no dejarian que interviniera, Zelda tenia problemas no podia dejarla.

-Entiendo todo eso, pero yo fui atrapado mucho tiempo antes. Cas años antes de que Ganondorf secuestrara a Zelda o de que Link partiera a Hyrule.

-Yo no debia intervenir.

-¿Y que se supone que esperas que yo haga?

-No espero que comprendas mis verdaderos motivos.

-Nayru te pido que te vallas, no quiero ser grosero, no contigo.

-Dark porque insistes en ocultar tus sentimientos. Si le hubieras dicho a Link como te sentias, el hubiera escuchado.

-No hubiera sido asi, el no entiende. Siempre recibio todo lo que deseaba, nunca tuvo que sobre llevar la muerte y la traicion.

-No podiamos dejar que se manchara por actos tales como esos.

Link era el heroe, tenia la trifuerza del valor y su maldicion seria siempre regresar cuando hubiera preligro, aunque muriera siempre volveria. Ese es el precio a pagar por tener el poder de Farore. Pero sin importar que le pasara, el no sentiria dolor, ni tristeza no sufriria por sentimientos impuros, el debia ser puro y blanco. No debia mancharse por pensamientos de odio y venganza. Y ahi entro yo.

Desde el principio yo sabia para que habia sido creado, ya sean pruebas o retos, las diosas me engañaron con cosas asi. Pero simplemente yo soy un recipiente sin importancia, en el cual vaciabas lo que no quisieras y continuabas con tu vida.

-Ustedes me utilizaron para mantener el lienzo limpio y sin manchas. Él nunca se enteraria de mi verdadero proposito de creacion, ese era el pacto. ¿No?

Mi reflejo empezaba a alterarse, en ese rostro se formaban lagrimas en sus ojos, pero siempre tenia una sonrisa. Ese reflejo no era yo, sus ojos eran azules. Pero el héroe del tiempo no tenia motivos para llorar, después de todo yo tenia todas las experiencias que él no deseaba recordar, todos eso malos momentos, todo lo que le hubiera impedido realizar todas sus aventuras. No tendria motivos para aguantar sus lagrimas.

-Cuando descubras la verdad sobre ese rostro, tú entenderas el porque de mis actos y espero que cuando ese día llegue, tu me llegues a perdonar.- la diosa tomo mi rostro y me planto un beso en mi mejilla.- Por el momento no olvides que estoy a tu lado e inclusive cuando no me veas- puso su mano donde mi corazón esta y sonrió- Tu corazón latió todo este tiempo, pero tu nunca lo quisiste escuchar, cuidate mucho Dark Link.

Mi corazón latia, instintivamente puse una mano sobre el. Su sonido era hermoso, al fin me reconocia como un ser vivo, luego de tanto tiempo mi corazón empezó a latir. En esa pequeña cueva en la cual ningún ser vivo se atrevería a entrar logre conseguir lo que toda mi vida desde mi creación, había logrado que mi corazón palpitara.

Volvi mi vista hacia Nayru, su sonrisa nunca cambiaria y sus ojos se alegraban de mi reacción. Mas que nadie ella sabia que tanto deseaba sentir ese impulso de vida en mi interior y tal vez una lagrima corrió mi mejilla.

-Gracias- le dije en un susurro apenas audible, pero estoy seguro que lo escucho perfectamente.

Ella se separo de mi lado y se coloco justo en el medio del agua, a continuación dijo algo en un idioma que no logre entender y empezó a desaparecer. Su sonrisa era pura, pero de un momento a otro esta cambio a una expresión seria.

-Alguien viene ocultate y no dejes que te vea- me advirtio para finalmente desaparecer.

Los pasos se hicieron audibles y yo me sumergi en el agua. Justo como lo hacia en el templo cuando Link apareció.

Ya estaba cerca lo podia sentir...

* * *

-Entiendo, pero no habia motivo para que actuara tal y como lo hizo- le dije a mi amiga de la infancia.

-Link porque no intentas comprenderlo, él siempre vivio en las sombras, ese siempre fue su hogar y ahí se sentia vivo.

-No lo se Saria, dejame pensarlo.

-No dudes en llamarme Link- y diciendo esto se fue al igual que mis pocas esperanzas de que Dark volviera.

-Si no lo busco, sentire que desaproveche mi oportunidad- asi que me levante, tome mis cosas y llame a Epoca, la cual no tardo en venir.- ¡Llevame con él, llevame con Dark!

* * *

**Esperen un poco mas, todo mejorara!**

**Sigue sin gustarme, talvez en el próximo le haga unos cambios, se que se merecían algo mejor :(**

**Ya saben talvez no me merezca un rewiew, pero Dark se pondra muy triste...**

**Los amo**

**Jess**


	4. Olvida

**Holiwis, vengo a dejar este capitulo cortito para decirles que sigo con vida, pero sin inspiración asi que este es el resultado de las tardes poco inspirativas que tengo. Les quiero agrader a todas las que me dejaron rewiew siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo los dejo con un nuevo capitulo y con las locuras de algunas diosas de la trifuerza  
Capitulo 4:Olvida  
****Parejas: LinkxDark  
****Disclaimer: No me pertenece, no me pertenece, no me pertenece **

* * *

_–_¡Me rehuso por completo que mi Héroe este con tal aberracion a la vida_–_me reclamo mi hermana cuando había vuelto de mi charla con Dark Link_–_ y que pretendes tú dandole la aceptacion! Él simplemente existe para absorver lo impuro de Link. ¡Nayru! Que es lo que pretendes con todo esto.

_–_Farore puedes tranquilizarte, él nos ha servido bien en todos estos siglos algo a cambio no le va a hacer daño.

_–_¡No no puedo! No lo entiedes, si Link se enamora de él Zelda no tendra mas sentido, y si Dark Link muere ya no habra nadie a quien enviarle todo lo que puede dañar o hacer dudar a Link._–_estaba completamente alterada, pero era tan malo darle un corazón a alguien que siempre lo quiso.

_–_¿Link y Dark Link juntos?_– _preguntó con curiosidad Din_–_es acaso que tu amado héroe tiene esas tendencias, ¿eh Farore?

_–_¡Tu no te metas Din! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, mejor ve a vigilar que Ganon no destruya a Hyrule de nuevo._–_definitivamente Farora había perdido la cordura. Una aura roja de destrucción empezó a rodear a Din y la ira empezó a ser visible en sus ojos. Una bola de fuego paso justo a un lado de la cabeza de Farore_–_¡Din!

_–_Farore vamos a tomarlo como una prueba_–_intervine antes de que todo empeorará_–_si Link puede pasar esto sin perder el control de sus emociones y sin llegar a aceptar a Dark Link; yo me llevare a Dark Link muy lejos de él.

_–_¿Y si se enamora, eh Nayru? Lo siento pero es demaciado arriesgado para todos_–_ con sus manos comenzo a hacer magia_–_espero que entiendas las consecuencias de haber intervenido en todo esto Nayru_–_dijo a la vez en que soltaba una bola de luz.

_–_Te vas a arrepentir de todo esto Farore, si vigilaras a tu héroe sabrias que ya renuncio a Zelda; si le quitas su memoria lo único que haras es empeorar todo.

_–_Y por eso decidiste darle un corazón a esa sombra, lo lamento pero asi no es la historia...

_–_¿O sera que estas enamorada de esa sombra Nayru?_–_interrumpio Din a tono de broma.

_–_Esa sombra no tiene mas importancia, Link ya esta destinado a olvidar su encuentro y tú hermana mía no te quiero ver cerca de la sombra.

* * *

Dark, esperame, ya estoy llegando. Tengo ese presentimiento estoy casi seguro de que ya lo voy a encontrar, de que ya esoty cerca de él y no me importa si no quiere verme solo quiero disculparme por todo. Epona corria a una velocidad que no tenía comparación, nunca en todo este tiempo había corrido tan rapido.

_–_Tú entiendes lo que podemos perder, verdad Epona_–_le dije mientras con una mano le acariciaba la crin. Estabamos llegando a una especie de cueva; cuando una luz ilumino todo el lugar. ¿Acaso las cosas iban a ponerse mas locas aún? Empecé a sentir un dolor profundo en mi estomagó, algo que sin duda no había sentido antes ¿es acaso lo que se llama _miedo_?Miedo, miedo... Era algo que nunca habia sentido, era posible acaso.  
Mire el pequeño triangulo en mi mano, la trifuerza del coraje estaba brillando debilmente. ¿¡Que esta sucediendo?!

Ese nuevo sentimiento estaba invadiendo todo mi cuerpo, estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control de mi cuerpo; primero mis manos dejaron de reaccionar y luego mis piernas simplemente se mantenían agarradas con fuerza a Epona la que solo puedo gemir por la fuerza que poseía. Mi respiración empezaba a ser más y más difícil, y mi corazón latía sin control. Lo único que pude hacer fue fijar mi vista en esa pequeña luz que se estaba acercando.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Epona aterrorizada me lanzo de su espalda y comenzó a huir por el mismo camino de donde veniamos. La luz me envolvió completamente y mi trifuerza brillo con un esplendor impresionante; poco a poco volvi a tener mi cuerpo bajo control y olvide el porque me altere. Una vez que todo esto finalmente termino, mire con curiosidad la cueva que estaba a unos pasos de mí. ¿Era a ese lugar a donde iba? Me puse en pie y limpie un poco de polvo ocasionado por haber dormido en el piso, creo... ¿Que estaba buscando en esa cueva? La curiosidad me consumia por completo y empecé a avanzar mientras empezaba a sacar mi espada.

* * *

**Le falta una parte de Dark, pero estoy segura de que si sigo escribiendo este capitulo nunca estara terminado.**

**Pensaba en cambiar la narracion a tercera persona, como en mis otras historias, es que ya perdi la practica con la primera persona por eso me quedo tan raro este**

**Hoy amablemente les quiero pedir un rewiew para poder comprarle una hermosa y sexy camisa corta (CORTA) a nuestro querido Link.**

**Saludos Jess**


End file.
